


Сон как сон

by suricate



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22747543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suricate/pseuds/suricate
Relationships: Макисима/Чхве
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Psychopass





	Сон как сон

Однажды Макисиме попалась реклама браслета, который записывает и расшифровывает сны. Их раздавали бесплатно в нескольких городских аптеках. В экспериментальных целях.  
— Нам это не помешало бы, — сообщил он за завтраком, постучав указательным пальцем по планшету.  
— Вы жертва рекламы, — отозвался Чхве, занятый предыдущей задачей Макисимы: настройкой софта для шлемов, мешающих Сивилле видеть настоящий преступный коэффициент пользователя. В самой постановке этой задачи негибкому корейскому уму виделось неразрешимое противоречие: ведь это Сивилла и выдумала криминальный коэффициент, назначая его каждому по секретным сложносочиненным алгоритмам. Насильник мог оказаться прозрачным, как вода из-под местного крана, а жертва изнасилования — необратимо помутившейся, как вода из-под крана в Пхеньяне (в те полтора часа, что она текла). Неделю назад все еще могло быть в порядке, а сегодня Сивилла могла передумать и заявить: этот гражданин обществу больше не нужен, ликвидируйте. С точки зрения Чхве, любой присвоенный Сивиллой коэффициент был настоящим. А значит, создавать шлемы не было преступлением, потому что подделать переназначаемую цифру в психопаспорте гражданина невозможно, это тебе не бумажный паспорт в задней комнатке овощного магазина на липком, усыпанном сигаретным пеплом столе нарисовать. Собственного коэффициента Чхве не знал: никогда не рисковал интересоваться. Он и гражданства-то не имел, хотя, наверное, мог получить, обратись своевременно в министерство и предложи свои услуги по продаже родины оптом и в розницу. Родину Чхве не любил, но предавать ее не решался, врожденная осторожность не позволила. Мало ли как еще жизнь повернется. Так что для Японии и Сивиллы его по-прежнему не существовало. 

После завтрака Чхве отправился в центр города, натянув любимую женскую голограмму. Ему нравилось, как на него смотрят, когда считают старшеклассницей. Девочки — придирчиво, с легкой ревностью. Женщины — оценивающе, скорее одобрительно. Парни редко подходили знакомиться, провожали голодными взглядами. От мужчин постарше отбоя не было, особенно от таких, с масляным взглядом и проплешинами, с легким перегарцом от контрафактного алкоголя, купленного с тем же виновато-заговорщическим видом, с которым они клеились, предлагая сходить в кино, накормить ужином, погулять вместе по общественному коммуфилду или еще что-нибудь, настолько же извращенно-невинное. От слов "вы хотите меня выебать?" они покрывались пятнами и пропадали раньше, чем Чхве успевал настроить очки на запись видео. Поэтому он приучился сперва начинать запись, а потом спрашивать — и так скопил немалую коллекцию остолбеневших, отмораживающихся великовозрастных олигофренов.  
Чем еще Чхве нравилось быть школьницей — легко выходило невозбранно и с выгодой командовать школьниками помладше, лучшими союзниками в его мелких городских шалостях, ни о чем не подозревающими, а значит, безопасными.  
— Эй, ты же одноклассник Тоси? — выдернул он рыжего мальчишку из ожидающей зеленого света толпы в Сибуе. Наверняка в его классе учился кто-нибудь, кого можно было бы так назвать. — Я Чен, его кузина. Сходи, принеси мне сюда браслет из аптеки — это задание для школьного кружка. И себе возьми. Сивилле надо помогать.  
— А что, правда она увидит все-превсе наши сны? — спросил курносый, обсыпанный веснушками пацаненок, вернувшись с добычей. — Я там Комиссу встретил, она была странная.  
— Что говорила Комисса?  
— Она говорила так. — Пацаненок округлил глаза и расставил руки, изображая голограмму неваляшки, под личиной которой гуляли сотрудники японского Бюро общественной безопасности. Кто-то незнакомый со Стивеном Кингом сказал им, что так они вызывают меньше стресса. — Ты хочешь угодить секретарю или раскрыть дело? Я клянусь тебе, преступник появится именно здесь. Лучшие браслеты для лучших детей! Комисса дарит привет и браслет! Гино, не смей сворачивать операцию! Слышишь меня? Как же задолбали дети... браслетик на руку надень, и сон твой станет веселей! Он уже может быть здесь, Гино. А? Ищу, твою мать, не отвлекай меня. Чертовы дети. Ночью беспокойства нет, если носишь сон-браслет!  
— У тебя отличная память, — похвалил Чхве своего школьника, забрал браслет и протянул леденец со слабым экстрактом ультрабензидиазепина, рассеивавшего краткосрочные воспоминания.  
А сам постоял в тени киоска с мороженым до тех пор, пока из-за угла не выехал черный бронированный грузовик. Голограмма Комиссы исчезла, обнажая высокого темноволосого патрульного, хорошо известного Чхве. Когами Синья, одно из недавних заданий Макисимы, поорал немного на группу из трех человек, собравшуюся вокруг, а потом все забрались в машину и были таковы. Все-таки секретарь для этого Гино оказался важнее, подумал Чхве и мысленно одобрил. Остаток дня он потратил на то, чтобы вычистить браслет от лишних программ, пересылавших данные в Бюро, после чего за обедом, пересказав вкратце историю с "тем самым патрульным", вручил Макисиме розовую в желтое сердечко cиликоновую полоску, нашпигованную датчиками, которые должны были по вибрациям что-то там расшифровывать. В этой их способности Чхве серьезно сомневался, но ни на ком испытать браслет еще не успел.  
— Ты что-то хочешь мне сказать или других цветов там не осталось? — оторвавшись от потрепанной бумажной книги в тонкой, почти истершейся обложке, Макисима смерил сперва браслет, а потом Чхве одним из тех своих неподражаемых взглядов, каждый из которых весил больше тысячи слов. Мне не очень-то важно, что ты разгуливаешь в костюме старшеклассницы все свободное время, как бы говорил этот взгляд, но держи свои увлечения подальше от моего обеденного стола.  
Разобидевшись не на шутку, Чхве сослался на неотложные дела и удалился. В подвале, где лежали шлемы, он решил не задерживаться, чтобы не допускать лишних столкновений. Едва унюхав его обиду, Макисима имел обыкновение бросаться на нее, как пиранья на кровь. Нарезал круги, задавал невинные вопросы, находил кучу поводов не убираться вон. Все потому, что Чхве ему ясно, еще с больничной койки, где ему делали новые глаза взамен выколотых, сказал, что ничего личного ему от Макисимы не надо и пусть Макисима ищет себе других игрушек по вкусу, сколько угодно. Для человека, самостоятельно выколовшего себе глаза осколком ключичной кости мертвой сестры, Чхве сохранил достаточно здравого смысла, чтобы уже тогда оценить, насколько ошеломляюще тепло под лучами внимания Макисимы и насколько пусто станет, когда он, наигравшись, отвернется. 

Низкие темные облака опускали на город вечер. Выйдя из дома, Чхве щелкнул по комму на запястье, настроил голограмму. Выбрал своей школьнице ярко-вишневую помаду и юбку покороче и отправился в Moloko Plus, один из самых пристойных серых клубов в окрестностях. Приютившийся в подвале вытянутой трехэтажки, усыпанной магазинами, где почти не таясь сбывали импортные продукты, Moloko cпокойно торговал спиртным, коноплей и несколькими разновидностями метамфетамина наряду с обычными синтетическими примочками для подростков. Ходить в него, разумеется, никому не рекомендовали, но и не запрещали все еще никому. Невзрачные бетонные ступеньки упирались в массивную дверь с аналоговым сканером — почти двухметровым верзилой со зверски-бесстрастным лицом. Иные школьницы ходили сюда просто смотреть на него из-за угла и сбегать с дикими визгами, когда охранник поворачивал голову. Звали его Ку — как "воздух" или как "кусать", понимай как хочешь. Чхве чуть было не спросил его, как дела — они болтали иногда, если очереди в клуб не было, но вовремя вспомнил, что на нем голограмма, и скорчил рожицу. Ку хмуро покосился на его стройные голые ноги, обутые в высокие плетеные сандалии на гигантской платформе.  
— Совершеннолетняя? — спросил для виду.  
— Что вы, почтенный дядя, я совсем не так стара, — приложив ладони к щекам в притворном ужасе воскликнул Чхве. Политика фейсконтроля здесь не отличалась строгостью: если бы у какого-нибудь смышленого младенца хватило сил доползти до этой двери и двухсот ньюйен оплатить вход — ему и бровью не поведя намешали бы маргариту.  
Между синими стенами гуляли кислотно-розовые сполохи, низкие биты от самого входа застучали Чхве в грудь, заставляя дышать чаще — как будто чужое гигантское сердце билось об него, отиралось, отплясывало, напоминало, зачем ему вообще сдалась эта чертова сивиллизированная Япония. Он пристроился у барной стойки, закинув ногу на ногу, и заказал фирменный лонгдринк на основе кокосового молока, рома и какой-то ярко-сладкой дряни. Проходящий мимо подросток попытался ущипнуть его за задницу, Чхве лениво уклонился, уселся поудобнее и стал вдумчиво надираться. Такой у него был способ выпускать пар. К пятому молоку, вжившись в образ, Чхве натурально кокетничал и клеился к мужикам постарше, достаточно поддатым, чтобы не замечать разницы между тем, что они видят, и тем, что лапают, а задница, между прочим, у Чхве была совсем даже ничего, это много кто отмечал. Главным искусством было говорить — не шепотом, еще тише, одним дыханием, — тогда, даже сидя рядом, можно было полагаться на речевой модулятор, закрепленный у воротника. Когда его совсем развозило, старшеклассница без лишнего смущения предлагала отсосать, никто еще не отказывался. Они проходили в длинный узкий коридор за сортиром, ведущий к черному ходу, где от травки и спермы было не продохнуть, часто по соседству оказывались такие же пьяные или просто очень голодные, и кто-то даже предлагал замутить что-нибудь коллективное, но мужчины Чхве никогда не соглашались. В теплое и сухое время они, бывало, вываливались на улицу, брели в парк, пошатываясь, придерживая друг друга со щекотливой нервноватой бережностью, случающейся только на первом свидании, в нос непривычно шибало свежим воздухом и зеленью, или даже цветами, в такие времена Чхве напрочь забывал о том, что он знает восемнадцать языков, если считать языки программирования, забывал о резне в Пхеньяне и взрывающемся изнутри лице Сусон, уничтоженной Сивиллой за необратимо высокий криминальный коэффициент, о странной жизни бок о бок с инфернальным психом, неумолимо притягательным и пугающим, как может пугать только нечто не принадлежащее этому миру, именно таким был в его глазах Сёго Макисима, самый бесчеловечный на памяти Чхве человек. Расстегивая ширинку и зажмуриваясь прежде, чем в нос ударит приторно-соленый аромат возбуждения, — неподдельно разный у каждого, как разнятся отпечатки пальцев и узор сетчатки, — он по-настоящему прекращал быть собой. Утирая губы, старшеклассница часто говорила, что счастлива, Чхве никогда не задумывался, так ли это на самом деле, просто приятно было говорить "счастлива" сразу после секса, все еще полным чужого вкуса ртом. Вроде точку ставить. Он никогда не задерживался, сбегая то в туалет, то в кусты, или теряясь в толпе на танцполе, или даже прощаясь по-дружески, если партнеры случались понятливые. Спрятаться было проще простого — зашел за угол, сбросил голограмму и никуда больше не торопишься. Ты снова никто.

Знакомую рваную стрижку Чхве заметил после третьего коктейля, потанцевав немного и вернувшись к барной стойке. Его уже неплохо так вело, а подходящего партнера не присматривалось, поэтому, недолго думая, Чхве втиснулся между парой школьниц с розовыми голографическими ушками и патрульным Когами. Тот сидел спиной к залу, плотно упершись локтями в стойку. Пальцы то постукивали по столешнице, то вертели пустой стакан со льдом, не успевшим растаять.  
— Кто же ходит сюда, чтобы просто так напиваться? — спросила старшеклассница, которую, решил Чхве, сегодня зовут Мияко. — Эй, тебя спрашиваю! — Когами не реагировал, пришлось ткнуть его пальцем в бок. Запоздалая мысль о том, что патрульные не гуляют одни, кольнула, но растворилась в молоке.  
— Отстань, — протянул Когами, и по голосу Чхве понял, что это уже далеко не первый его виски.  
Ушки наблюдали за ними с интересом. Учитесь клеить, подмигнул им Чхве.  
— Ты со всеми такой грубый, или я просто не в твоем вкусе?  
Он добился своего: патрульный покосился в его сторону. Мутный и немного расплывающийся, трехглазый, полутораносый. Чхве хихикнул, его неумолимо несло к состоянию выхода из себя.  
— Тебе домой не пора?  
— Ты мне не папа спрашивать. Чего мрачный такой?  
— Заебали, — пожал плечами Когами и тут же поморщился. — Извини.  
— Ничего. Меня тоже заебали. Можно я поговорю с тобой? Ты один или девчонку ждешь?  
— Не... Не жду. Мы с ней договорились, она заберет меня... Позже.  
— Так ты с девчонкой или нет?  
— Да нет... Да... Нет.... Черт тебя возьми. Это неважно, поняла?  
Когами зардевался медленно, как небо на рассвете, сам того не замечая. Насыщенно-пунцово, до самых скул, как умеют только хорошо настроенные на заданный жест голограммы и сексуально невинные люди.  
— Я Мияко, — улыбнулся ему Чхве. — Люблю разговаривать с людьми, а ты, сразу видно, не извращенец,  
— Это почему видно?  
Чхве демонстративно покосился под стойку.  
— Потому, что ты меня уже хочешь, но еще не лезешь обжиматься. Обычно бывает наоборот.  
Густо-свекольными стали даже кончики ушей патрульного. Ничего там под стойкой особого не было, штаны как штаны. Но иные люди не начинают думать о сексе, пока не напомнить им об этом. Например, Макисима, который вряд ли в жизни спал с чем-то кроме своих книг, но ему и не требовалось.  
— Закажешь мне выпить? — погладив ладонью предплечье Когами, спросил Чхве. — Я могу научить тебя танцевать, если ты не умеешь. Или поболтаем. Как тебя зовут?  
— Синья.  
— Только, Синья, у меня одно условие: ты не лапаешь. Совсем.  
— С ума сошла? Кто...  
— Кому я нужна, да? Отлично начал, Синья. Скажи еще, что до третьего размера телка не человек.  
Чхве едва сдерживал смех, наблюдая за неловкими попытками оправдаться. Свое четвертое молоко у смущенного патрульного он выпросил без труда. Кто бы ни привел его сюда, до утра за ним возвращаться, похоже, не собирались, а значит, можно было развлекаться. Но сперва его следовало хорошенько накачать. Чхве хорошо помнил, какой интерес Когами вызывал у Макисимы. Обида обернулась мстительным азартом. Мияко стала рассказывать всякие глупости об уроках, злых подружках и страхе не попасть в группу А на общем экзамене. Вдруг Сивилла решит, что ей до конца жизни надо подметать тротуары в центральном парке для сохранения идеального тона. Она набиралась личности из воздуха, из полутора десятков прошлых разговоров, из пары лет в академии Осо, где живые студентки предоставляли богатейшую базу шаблонов, Чхве сам не представлял, насколько — пока не начал гулять по клубам в женском роде. За считанные минуты у Мияко появились виртуальная собачка, мечта о настоящем животном — хоть бы маленькой мышке, отсутствие на это денег и желания родителей, постоянные ссоры со старшей сестрой, желание рисовать шедевры, жуткая неуверенность в себе, коллекция ссылок на картины известных абстракционистов, коллекция бросивших ее парней, на самом деле добивавшихся старшей сестры, коллекция суеверий, связанных с учебой, снами, цветами.

Когами ее общество откровенно забавляло, он даже выпил за успех ее экзаменов в будущем году и отметил, что собаки лучше мышей, преданнее. Рассказал, что у его друга есть настоящая собака, очень красивая и умная. Помрачнел, добавил "бывшего" и постучал стаканом по стойке, привычно требуя у бармена повторить. Чхве даже, кажется, знал, как зовут этого друга. За нервными стычками им с Макисимой уже не раз приходилось наблюдать.  
— Бывших друзей не бывает, — твердо заявила Мияко, заложив обе ладони под задницу, чтобы не поддаваться пьяному желанию хлопать Когами по плечу или еще чего вытворять. Он хоть и пил виски как воду, все еще слишком рассудочно себя вел, чтобы Чхве было безопасно с ним такое себе позволить.  
— Много ты знаешь, — невесело усмехнулся Когами.  
— Расскажи. Я умею слушать. И вижу, когда у человека зудит.  
— Не о чем рассказывать. Был друг и не стало, все.  
— А куда он делся?  
— Да блин, никуда. Работаем вместе.  
— Это из-за работы.  
— Ну... Да, из-за нее тоже. Из-за всего.  
— Расскажи, — настаивала Мияко.  
Но рассказывать о друге Когами не стал. Разговор покрутился вокруг работы, он сознался, что патрульный, — похоже, в смутной надежде, что школьницу это напугает. Мияко зааплодировала, она впервые разговаривала с настоящим патрульным.  
Чхве здесь ни единым словом не врал.  
— За тон не боишься? — спросил Когами. Она демонстративно огляделась по сторонам. Над танцполом вокруг двух шестов обвивались полнотелые высокие красотки с голографическими кошачьими мордами и хвостами. У таких же фигуристых официанток под форменными медсестринскими халатиками ничего не было, но за попытку потрогать полагалось сразу платить, или появлялся вышибала. Одного незадачливого как раз выставляли из клуба пинками. К ночи даже воздух тут становился обдолбанным, со всех сторон тянуло сладким. Танцпол опять взорвался: кого-то проглючило, и началась цепная реакция. Они прыгали и орали, как чокнутые, как будто давили кого-то ногами, а может и взаправду давили, рок-группа в углу безуспешно пыталась их перекричать.  
Когами хмыкнул, они переглянулись и хором рассмеялись. Неловко столкнулись лбами, путано извинились. Лед сломался. Следующее молоко поделили, пили из двух соломинок.  
— И ты понимаешь... — это уже через полчаса, на скамейке в парке. Под зубодробительные соло гитариста "Подпольных умников" можно было оттягиваться или трахаться, но глубокомысленных разговоров не получалось. Мияко забралась на скамейку с ногами, скрестив их, села боком. Иногда тянулась, трогала Когами за плечо, гладила. Он сидел, запрокинув голову на спинку скамейки и вздрагивал от прикосновения всякий раз, как от слабого удара током, но прекратить не просил. — Я же ему еще в самом начале, как человеку, сказал. Что хочу. С ним. М-м-м... Жить. Как человек человеку. А он смотрит, на меня как. Как на, не знаю, рыбку, которая вдруг заговорила. Как будто мне не положено никого... Ни с кем. Никогда.  
Чхве давно потерялся в длинном запутанном лабиринте этой прорвавшейся откровенности, он слушал Когами как песню, у которой нет ни начала, ни конца, ни смысла, но мотив врезается в голову сразу и насовсем, дело было то ли в словах, то ли в выражении — вымороженном, по-пьяному решительном, отчего у Чхве сводило скулы и жгло внизу живота так сильно, что рука несколько раз замирала в промежности, вдавливалась в место, где не было члена, и тогда Мияко чувствовала себя по-настоящему женщиной. Ветер шелестел сухими листьями, мимо парка проносились машины, из клуба вывалилась шумная толпа, но тут же растворилась в шорохе, ничего громче ночной город не выносил. Когами курил и бормотал что-то о чудовищном штампе. Пора было снова его тормошить, иначе заснет и все испортит. Мияко медленно поднесла руку к его лицу и впервые коснулась щеки — мягко, одними подушечками пальцев. Повернув голову, Когами мазнул по пальцам губами.  
— Это не нарушает условия, — хихикнула Мияко, ей было щекотно по всему телу сразу, будто с каждой клеткой кожи на пальцах, между которыми скользил язык Когами, были связаны какие-то другие случайно расположенные клетки организма. Свободной рукой она терла и терла между ног. Там было горячо.  
— Штамп, — выдохнул Когами в ее ладонь, глядясь о нее виском, вылизывая. — Двое хотят друг друга, но не могут. Пока не окажутся в тесном пьяном баре. Или переодеваются. Сколько же раз я это уже читал, начиная от Ветхого завета. Даже у Азимова. Ты... знаешь Азимова?  
Чхве уже не имел над Мияко власти, хоть от слов про переодевание и напрягся, однако ей вздумалось обидеться. Она легко ударила Когами по губам и отобрала у него из руки сигарету, набрала дыма в рот и сразу выдохнула, не пуская в легкие.  
— Так и привел бы своего друга в бар, — сказала она, возвращая сигарету. — Дружба это круто. У меня тоже был друг, но… Переехал. Насовсем.  
— Переехал, — повторил за ней Когами, он так и полулежал на лавке, запрокинув голову и таращась на звезды, совершенно равнодушный к наличию или отсутствию у губ какой-то чужой руки. — Он со мной не пойдет. Или, даже если пойдет, опять посмотрит так. Как он один умеет.  
— Как?  
— Не… могу сказать. Знаю, но не могу. Нечем, слова уволились. Устроили забастовку, как в позапрошлом веке. Сидят, молотят одинаковыми касками в моих висках. Ни черта кроме них не слышу.  
— Ты молотишь чушь, — заявила Мияко, потянулась к его волосам. Он перехватил ее руку на полпути, подняв ладонь — и коснувшись пальцами пальцев. Она перестала дышать.  
— Я хочу революции, а они никак не могут раскачаться. Маршируют туда-сюда. Мурашками. Немые, трусливые, глупые слова.  
— Хочешь, я у тебя возьму? — несмотря на стылую ночь, Мияко было так жарко, что она чуть не сомлела. Придержавшись за скамейку, она подставила ветру лицо и глубоко, прерывисто вдохнула.  
— Где? — хрипло спросил Когами.  
Она хихикнула, сползла на колени — и несмотря на то, что на настоящих ногах были плотные джинсы, почувствовала голографической голой кожей каждый мелкий камушек на асфальте, каждую песчинку. На ногах у Когами были черные потертые туфли, надетые на босу ногу, в зазоре между ними и черными брюками белели худые костистые щиколотки. Их невыносимо хотелось потрогать, лучше — сразу языком. Зажмурившись, Мияко нащупала ширинку на брюках, рванула ее вниз. Расставив ноги, Когами, верный своему слову, держался за лавку обеими руками, член стоял прямее фонарного столба, оставалось загадкой, как можно было без боли до сих пор умещать его в штанах. Мияко редко попадались такие ровные твердые члены, в рот она его сразу брать не стала, полизывала то ствол, то головку, как карамельное мороженое. В голове мелькнуло желание все это запомнить в мельчайших подробностях, но оно было слишком связным для этой ночи, вскоре Мияко о нем забыла. Самый красивый член в ее жизни, солнце нации членов, великий полководец членов, любимый руководитель членов неистово толкался ей в глотку, будя отступившего и отрубившегося на время Чхве, так он и пришел в себя — на коленях, глотая сперму, сумасшедший от желания. Когами кончил, не проронив ни звука, и завалился на бок на лавку, даже ширинку не застегнул. Подложил руку под голову, тихо засопел сквозь приоткрытые губы. Сука, беззлобно подумал Чхве, уже почти решившийся попросить трахнуть его по-настоящему, как бы палевно это ни было. Сам он тоже адски хотел спать, но из последних сил поднялся, побрел, шатаясь и петляя, несколько раз заблудившись, потому что забыл собственный адрес, точнее, выдумал для Мияко другой и перепутал. Ему воображалось, как она бредет, одинокая, по пустому городу, то и дело норовя упасть с высоких платформ, с размазанной помадой, бесстыдно почесывая себя и сразу оглядываясь — не видел ли кто, как развлекается по ночам приличная отличница. Пару раз он чуть было не попался под сканер, хорошо, что комм вовремя подавал сигналы, к которым Чхве даже в таком состоянии прислушивался. Ветер дул с моря, но ничуть не освежал. Добредя до прибрежной Сибауры, где стоял принадлежавший Макисиме двухэтажный дом, Чхве присел ненадолго, подумать — а когда очнулся, уже светало. Он продрог до самых костей, горло горело и покалывало. Протрезвел он, по крайней мере, достаточно, чтобы припомнить секс с патрульным, который то ли был, то ли приснился. Чхве долго копался у входной двери, припоминая, как она открывается, и, уже ввалившись в прихожую, запоздало понял, что забыл снять голограмму. В последний раз полюбовался на свои голые стройные ноги и, мысленно попрощавшись с Мияко, выключил ее навсегда.  
В гостиной горел свет.  
Макисима спал на диване ничком, прямо в черных туфлях. К подошве прилип влажный кленовый лист. Правая рука свесилась вниз и безвольно уткнулась в пол. В темном костюме, с непривычно перехваченными в хвост, но растрепавшимся, спутанными волосами он был похож на беженца, потерпевшего кораблекрушение и из последних сил добравшегося до берега, чтобы отдаться там на волю случая. Рукав задрался, обнажая силиконовый браслет в желтых сердечках на запястье. Чхве с головой захлестнуло чувство необъяснимой теплоты. Он мягко приподнял чужую руку, возвращая ее на диван, снял с Макисимы туфли, а затем накрыл его пледом. Макисима неразборчиво проговорил что-то в подушку, заворочался и приподнялся на локте, чтобы, обведя комнату мутным взглядом из под упавших на лицо волос, четко произнести:  
— Хуже этого — только секс во имя спасения с подводной лодки жизненных обстоятельств. Нет штампа более жалкого, чем заместительная коитальная терапия.  
— Я чаю сделаю, — сказал Чхве, это был его любимый ответ на все слова Макисимы, которых он не понимал или не понимал, что с ними делать.  
Макисима снова упал лицом в диван и громко захрапел. Чхве присел на край дивана, поправил плед. Пощупал ткань темно-серого костюма — синтетические ткани Макисима обычно презирал, но основу под голограммы из натуральных не делали. Так, машинально перетирая в пальцах полу чужого пиджака, Чхве сидел, пока в комнату не забралось солнце. Его разобрала ленивая усталость, даже подумать о том, чтобы перебираться к себе, было тяжело. Чтобы растормошить себя немного, Чхве активировал наручный комм и подключился к сон-браслету, но никаких визуальных материалов там, как и следовало ожидать, не было. Несколько отметок показателей жизнедеятельности зашкаливали за красную черту, получи эти данные Сивилла — уже настоятельно советовала бы пользователю через все подключенные к сети приборы, включая утюг и кофеварку, немедленно пройти курс лечения от алкогольной интоксикации. Но о том, чтобы Сивилла ничего не получила, Чхве позаботился заранее, выдуманный им для этого способ обратной маршрутизации мог заметно ускорить работу над прототипом шлема.  
— Было бы полезно, если бы кто-то смог под видом патрульного проникнуть в Бюро, так мы пробрались бы в те части внутренней локалки, до которых не смогли дотянуться в прошлый раз, — невинно заметил Чхве через несколько дней.  
Но Макисима, погруженный в Сэлинджера, ничего не ответил. Никчемность сон-браслета его, похоже, сильно разочаровала.


End file.
